Memories on a Rooftoop story adaptian
by newgirlintown212
Summary: A sweet, short story of two teenagers. *Cammy* **Story adaption of Memories on a Rooftop, my song**


**Memories are made by love.**

**Memories are sweet.**

**Memories are sent from above.**

**Memories are you and me.**

_Memories on a Rooftop_

_The story adaptian of_

_'Memories on Top of the Roof'_

I was nearly out of the mall. There was about two feet left until the sliding glass doors felt my presence, like magic, and opened up for me. I heard voices of happy people, sad people, surprised people and angry people.

I could tell by peoples' looks: mellow people, shallow people, vain people, clever people. Dull people, bright people.

But there was on 'people' who caught my eyes, until the double-glass doors slid open for me to reunite with my skateboard, the sidewalk, the grass, the trees, the real world.

It was Casey Acosta, the only 'people' that made my heart beat seven times faster, that made me feel happy, yet sad at the same time.

Casey noticed me too, and with several long strides that would make any Cullen jealous, he was next to me.

"Sammy." he beamed. "I haven't seen you in a week. Actually two weeks."

Without thinking, my mouth opened and said, "and a day."

He laughed softly. "You've been counting?"

I blushed, probably a shade of rosy-red, based on the heat of my cheeks. "It's a day. Easy, _easy _math."

He nodded. "You're right. So, what have you been up to?"

I shrugged, trying to release my stress. I was never truly calm around this guy, Casey. "I've been up to stuff. The usual me."

"Any condors or money involved?"

"Not a feather, nor a cent." I promised. I noticed that Casey was at least three inches taller than me. Was that much taller, or normal? I was only one year younger...

"What?" Casey asked. His voice had offense, and hope at the same time.

"Um..." I blushed a deeper red. Did he think I just checked him out? "Nothing. Uh, you're tall."

He smiled, a kind, warm smile. "Thanks, Sammy." for a second he looked at the ceiling, as if he wanted to tell me something but didn't know how.

"Sammy...can I show you something?"

My heard multiplied thirteen beats and subtracted six. "Sure." I said, a small smile spread on my face.

He gave me a smirk, being back to the old Casey again. "Here." he took my hand. "I want to take you somewhere."

My hand felt fuzzy and numb. I let him lead me to the pet store, where Brandon used to work. He opened the Employee door, it was obvious to the world, but he didn't seem to care. As he led me to the place I've been to far too many times, my mind flipped through a million different possible ways to tell him I've already been here.

We were on the roof of the mall now.

"Casey..." I said, as I suddenly began to have an idea. "It's...beautiful." the sunset. The glowing, orange and yellow, golden and crimson, peach-and-plum sunset..was gorgeous.

Casey smiled, and led me to the exact spot where I usually sit, the spot where you could view the whole town, at the edge of the concrete rooftop on the far top right.

He took a deep breath as he sat I down next to him. My plan was to pretend like I've never been here before..make the moment special to Casey.

We talked, and talked. We laughed and laughed. We frowned and we dissaproved.

He never asked me if I've ever been here before.

Did he know I came here? Did Brandon tell him?

I could have stayed like this forever, with Casey, enjoying myself. All of a sudden worriless.

At one point, Casey took my hand and asked, "Sammy, do you think of me as a friend?"

I didn't have an answer right away. What did he mean?

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" I smiled. He did, too.

Me and Casey... Casey and I...

I wish we could have done more than just hold hands. We could have _been _more than just be friends.

At the end of the day, Casey and I bid goodbye to each other, and left, and the sunset was already gone.

These are memories on a rooftop that I will never forget.

**Memories last forever.**

**Memories are simplicities.**

**Memories are of us together.**

**Memories are memories.**

_*Yours truly, Lola dearest*_

***.LInc.* **


End file.
